The Aura Within
by redsalemence222
Summary: A genetically engeneered Riolu finds his way out of the lab, only to land in the middle of something waaaaay over his head. Can he get the Hoenn badges while trying to find his way to the Hall Of Origin? It gets better as it goes on, really!
1. Chapter 1

THE AURA WITHIN

redsalemence222,s first fan fic

go see my profile if you wanna see my disclaimer

TIME:12:30 pm  
AREA:lab #187  
inside

narrator(me):hello!this is my very first fan fic! YAY ME! oh wait is this recording?AAA! ok..ok so our story begins in well in lab #187 where an egg is in a tube filled with some kind of liquid.

Man#1:"I'm detecting slight movement within the egg"  
Man#2:"good. it's about time"  
Narrator:the egg hatches!  
Egg:"but i don't want to hatch!"  
"tough toenails, now HATCH!  
Egg:"fine...(egg cracks to reveal...)"  
Men1&2:"Finally!

Man#2:"hello little Riolu!are you comfortable?"

narrator:"looks like i need to do transl-...oh wait they just hooked up a translator..YAY less work for me!

Riolu:"where am i?"

Man#2:"you are in test lab #187 within .now i will tell you what you are."

"I'm a riolu aren't i?"

"well...yes and no...you were created by an ultrapotuladulater witch rearranges deoxyrhybonuclaic acid (DNA)and then takes several quadrillion molecules and fuses them together to create the body and than that causes a ballistic chemical reaction thus creating a living organism!"

Riolu:x_x

"we use machines to make Pokemon"

Riolu:"oh"

"you need to stay in that tube for 72 hours before you can come out. so if you need anything there is a remote with a button on it and if you press it a lab assistant will come in and give you what you need. feeding time's are 7:00 am,12:00 pm and 5:00 pm."

"okay if i need something press the button...Got it!"

"farewell"

narrator:"and so end's riolu's first day (night?)in his life!"

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aura Within**.

Pikachu344 will be taking over this fic, purely because Red doesn't want this to be a comedy anymore, and he is terrible at writing serious things. He is a true comedian, and can't write anything else. ~Pika  
**  
Chapter 2: Training & Trouble.**

After all the time I was kept in the gestation tank, the men finally let me come out. Not that I didn't like it in there, but it was getting a bit cramped. I seemed to be growing at nearly twice the rate of a normal riolu. While I was in there I was picked up a lot of human words and things from the men. The first thing they wanted me to do was how them how powerfully I could hit a target. They took me into a white room with a punching bag hanging from a chain in the center. They told me to hit it with all I had, so I let loose with a nasty Focus Blast attack. Completely obliterating everything in the path of it. Including the assistant and the wall behind him.  
"Uh oh." I knew that I couldn't return to the men, they would surely not let me stay now that I've done something that awful, and the green forest beyond the wall looked sooo tempting... I made my decision and jumped through the hole out onto the soft green grass outside. He hardly got more than a few feet from the hole when a voice from over near the trees got his attention. "Hello? I think you should come with me, they will be coming soon and you do **not** want to be here when they do." I swiveled my head to see who said that but out of nowhere a latias materialized in front of me. I jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Hehe, you're cute, you know that? I'm Latias! But that's not why I'm here, you see-Wait! We'd best get out of here first, climb on my back!" Riolu did as told, and even found that her back was shaped almost like this was what it was meant for. But even with all that, when she took off Riolu had some trouble holding on.

They landed eventually after a long rough ride, the men had sent out pidgeots to chase them, but Latias had no problem out-flying them. The trouble was when they sent out pidgeots that had people with **guns **on their backs. Latias was able to reflect light, but Riolu wasn't. So the men still had something to aim at. they managed to get through unscathed though, and landed where they are now.  
"I suppose I should tell you now, I'm Latias as you already know, and I'm here to take you to the hall of Origin."

I'm evil! I stick you with cliffhanger endings!  
Not bad? Please review, and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Aura Within**.

**  
Chapter 3: **Lets go!

"W-what?" Riolu was shocked, and rightly so. Latias laughed. "Riolu, you heard me. We've got to get going, we are on the wrong end of the world. It's times like these I wish Palkia could be bothered to shift little pokemon like us." Riolu gut on her back, ready to fly, when they hard a scream from the trees behind them. They both wanted to go investigate so they went to see.  
Riolu parted the bushes that separated them from the noise, and they saw a female lucario being mugged by a magmortar. "C'mon lady, I don have all day." He laughed through rows of broken teeth. Riolu felt a great energy rise through his boy and he sent a HUGE blast of water at the magmortar. Needless to say, it blasted him far far away.  
Latias stood (Floated?) in awe, her jaw dropped. She said: "Oh my! You really are Mew's chosen!" Riolu cocked his head at this, and said: "What?" "Hello!" Said Latias, "you used **HYDRO CANNON**. The is no way you should be able to use that! That proves you are Mew's chosen. If you try, you should be able to use any move."  
They both looked over at the lucario who had fainted from relief. "Well, what should we do with her?" Riolu asked, Latias said: "Get some water, lets wake her up."  
There was plenty of water left on the ground from where the magmortar was blasted, but strangely the puddles near the lucario were very clean and had had no mud in them, so Riolu splashed that on her. The lucario coughed and opened her eyes. "You saved me?" Riolu nodded. "Thank you." She got up at that point, and began to change. "My name's Suicune. What's yours?"  
Riolu just looked up, mouth agape, at the newly transformed suicune looking down at him. Both Latias and Suicune laughed. Latias said: "It was just a test, don't worry. But we didn't exactly expect you to use a move like that one. Poor Morty." And then she laughed some more.  
"So, it was all fake...? And I saved Suicune?" Riolu said. "Yep! That's right!" Said Latias. Riolu sat down with a look on his face that was a mix of happiness and confusion.  
"I guess it doesn't really matter anyway." I helped someone, even if it wasn't for real." A tear appeared in his eye as he said this. "Riolu..." Latias said. "Don't. It's okay." But Riolu cried anyway. "I don't want to do this! I don't want to be special! I just want to go home, but where's home?" Riolu said, crying pretty hard now. Latias went to comfort him but he rejected her. He went over to Suicune and said: "Suicune, could you take me to Jirachi? She can grant wishes right? Can she make me evolve? I want to evolve so I can have better control over my emotions, over my powers, over my aura..."  
Suicune contemplated this for a minute then said: "There are easier ways to evolve little one. Just find someone who makes you happy, and stick with her. I found someone, a long long time ago. She released me though, she thought I'd be happier running free like I should. She was, sadly, right. But you, you're a riolu. Not a legendary. You can have someone to take with you."  
They all heard the sound of an explosion over in the clearing to their hurried to put a barrier over them all so they wouldn't be hurt by flying bits of trees and rocks.

They went over to look and saw a vulpix and her trainer battling a wild grovile. The grovile was using Leaf Blade so it must have been a pretty high level, but the vulpix had a protect up so it didn't hurt her.  
The vulpix let down her protect with an order from the trainer and with a second word spewed little bits of fire over the arena, only to have them hang in the air around grovile. "That's a will-o-wisp!" Latias whispered to Riolu. "It'll eventually cause nasty burns." But the grovile dug underground and the fire, being unable to follow, went out.  
The vulpix looked left and right, but a word from her trainer and there were suddenly several vulpix on the field, running everywhere. The grovile popped out of the ground with the speed of at least 30 mph and hit several of the vulpix which disappeared upon contact with the blades on his arms.  
Riolu looked at Latias and Latias said: "Double team. Makes lots of illusions of the pokemon that used it." Before the grovile could go back underground, the vulpix hit it with a flame wheel/fire blast combo that looked like a circle with a star in the middle, hit the grovile head on and K.O'd it.

The trainer threw a Luxury Ball and captured the grovile.  
"Hmm," She said. "How about Neo? You sure move fast." The trainer released Neo onto the ground and began applying a purple colored potion to his wounds. As she did this, Riolu snuck around her back and snatched a Pokeball from her pack. he brought it over to Latias and said: "She seems like a good trainer, what do you think?"

End chapter.  
Make sure you let us know what your opinion is about Riolu getting caught by this trainer. He certainly would make her work for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Aura Within**.

**Chapter 4: **Trainer Trouble.

Riolu bounced the pokeball from hand to hand, wondering about the consequences that might come about if he were to be caught.  
While he watched the girl applying the potion to Neo, he saw a shadow coming up from behind the girl. It resolved itself into a Team Aqua grunt and a swampert, and the grunt put his arm around her throat from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth before whispering in her ear. Riolu couldn't tell what was being said but from the look on her face it was probably him telling her he was going to take her pokemon or something.

Riolu sped out of the bushes like a shot, ball forgotten, and hit the swampert in the chest with a full-force Extremespeed. The grunt, not expecting interference, dropped the girl, who promptly kicked him where it hurts -hard- and watched as he doubled over.

Riolu finished off the swampert with a Bullet Punch, and walked over to the girl who was panting for breath while reaching for a pokeball at her belt. She loosed a swellow and asked it to take the grunt to a police station. Only after that was taken care of did she get up and look at Riolu.  
She pulled another pokeball from her backpack, this one presumably empty, and just held it. She looked up at Riolu and said "A riolu huh, didn't think they lived here in Hoenn. Especially in Petalburg woods... It did save me though, I could never have taken a Swampert only with Seven, Neo's still out cold" She was clearly thinking out loud.  
Riolu attempted to say something an all that came out of his mouth was "Rogya!" but what she heard in her mind was _"Oh, it was nothing, and I'm a he"_  
The girl, shocked, stared at Riolu, shook her head, and opened her pokedex.

"Riolu, the Emanation pokemon" It said. "The aura that emanates from it's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. It also establishes a mental link with it's trainer early on. This one seems to have a particularly strong aura.

The girl dropped the pokedex on the ground where it continued to rattle off the moves he knew and what level he is, but both Riolu and the girl stopped listening at "It's trainer".  
Riolu recovered first and took the ball from the girl. _"Would you like me to be your pokemon?"_ He asked her using his new-found telepathy, the girl just nodded in response. _"But first you'll have to battle me"_ She nodded again, and pulled out Seven's pokeball.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A voice whispered in his ear. Riolu bristled and looked around, there was nothing there. "Riolu, it's me! Latias! I have down that can reflect light and makes it seem like I'm invisible!" Riolu smoothed his fur, he had quite forgotten that she was there. "Yes" He whispered back.

"All right! Seven, lets go!" The girl yelled as she flung the vulpix's pokeball into the air. Out came the red light that signified the releasing of a pokemon. "Vul!" Was the response she got.

She sent Seven into the middle of the cleaning where Riolu was. Riolu got into his battle stance, and waited for the vulpix to make the first move.

"Seven, start things off with Ember!" Was the shout he heard. Seven charged at him, bits of flame coming out of her mouth. She spat a decent-size Ember at Riolu who only just managed to dodge. Riolu ran up to her as she was recovering from the recoil and hit her with a Force palm that left her on the ground with the air knocked out of her.  
Riolu jumped back, a good thing too. Where he was a second ago was now a mass of blue-black flames. The girl must have ordered Will-o-Wisp, Seven was hurt, but she wasn't done yet. She ran at Riolu with a Headbutt, that he matched with an Extremespeed. both pokemon ran at each other and when they collided it was Seven that got flung away.  
Still Seven got up, but not for long, Riolu charged up his most powerful move he actually knew how to control, Aura Sphere, and thew it at her. The girl winced as it collided with her pokemon, sending the vulpix flying to her feet, obviously K.O-ed, with anime-style swirly eyes.

"It's okay Seven" She said as she recalled her into the pokeball, "You did great! And he's also..." She flipped open her pokedex again. "...Level 47! Holy cow! With him we'd be able to beat Roxanne, no, ALL the Gym leaders! Then we can go on the the League!" She said, pulling a pokeball out of her pack. She released a grovile, probably Neo, (Who was now awake, or forced to be, after she shoved a revive in his mouth) and told him to continue the battle.  
_"What about how I feel? Or what I want?" _Said Riolu's voice in her mind. _"Shouldn't I get a say in what we do?"_ "Oh, you're right, sorry. I just got caught up thinking about the Elite Four and the Champion" The girl replied. "How about I stop the battle right here and try to catch you? I don't think I could do so if this were a 'normal' battle"  
_"Hehe, okay. But you'd better have good aim!"_ Was the response she got.

The girl started pulling pokeballs out of her pack, and threw them in rapid succession toward Riolu. Riolu started dodging to either side as they got close. The girl threw a great ball to the front, Riolu dodged the great ball, only to be struck in the side by another one in the direction he dodged. It pulled him in, with one shake, two, and the dangerous shower of sparks a pokeball puts out when something is caught in it. "I heard they turned that up a little in Sinnoh" She thought out loud. "But anyway, I caught Riolu! You know, aura means breeze in Latin... Should I call you Breeze? It would be like naming you Aura in a different language!" Apparently, she liked thinking out loud. _"Yeah, sure, fine. Just get me out of this thing!"_ Riolu said. The girl quickly grabbed the great ball and let Riolu out, who fell onto the ground panting. _"I can't breathe in there! It's really dark... Can I stay out?"_ The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure, just don't cause any trouble" She said grinning. "Breeze"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Aura Within.**

**Chapter 5: On to Rustboro!**

The pair emerged from the forest into the bright midday sunlight.  
"I've been through here many times." Said the girl.  
_"What's your name?"_ Said Riolu, going slightly off-topic.  
"I'm Janet." She replied.  
_"Now, why have you been through here many times?"  
_"I have been trying to beat Gym leader Roxxane for a long time now, but she's a Rock-type leader, and I couldn't beat her with just Seven. I've been going into the woods every time I lose to find more pokemon, but before today I've never found pokemon worthy of keeping. Hi Cindy!" She shouted as we passed a nice-looking lady in a green dress.  
_"Like what?"_ Riolu asked.  
"Like slakoth, with the stupidest ability in the world, or shroomish, which evolve into something good, but at that level are pretty wimpy and almost useless for battling."  
_"Why do you want to beat the Gym leader?"_ Riolu asked.  
"Boy, you're full of questions aren't you." She sighed. "A Gym leader is basically a really strong trainer that gives out badges if you beat them. The badges let you get into the place where you can battle the Elite 4 and the Champion, so you can become a Champion yourself. They also let you control pokemon with increasing levels, and use HMs that allow you to do stuff like fly from place to place on your pokemon." She gasped for breath.  
"Besides, pokemon trainers don't really take you seriously if you don't have at least one badge." She finished.

"Hey!" A voice said. No, two voices. "We've ignored you since you've only had one pokemon, but we see you have another now! Battle us!"  
Janet rolled her eyes. "You two again? I've been wondering why you left me alone."  
Riolu tugged on her pant leg. _"Who are they?"  
_"They're twins." She said. "They had been bugging me to battle them, but I have only had one pokemon, and they refuse to battle alone. Recently they've not been around. I wonder where they went?"  
_"They're back now." _Riolu said.  
"Yeah."  
"You gonna to battle or what?" The twins said, sounding annoyed.  
Riolu and Janet looked at each other. "Yes" Janet said.  
"Send out some pokemon!" they said in unison.  
_"It's kinda creepy how they do that."_ Riolu commented.  
Janet nodded, pulling Neo's pokeball from her belt.  
"Alright! Breeze! Neo! Go!" She said, releasing Neo and giving Breeze a push so he would step onto the designated battle area.  
"Skitty!"  
"Machop!"  
"Lets go!" Said the twins.  
Just like they said, a skitty and a machop stepped onto the field.

"Skitty! Assist!" Said one of the twins. The skitty held still, it's tail glowing white, preparing a Focus Punch?"  
"Machop! Karate Chop!" The other twin said.  
The machop rushed at Neo, preparing to hit him._  
Am I reading this right?_ Janet thought. "Oh well, no time! Neo! counter with Aeriel Ace!"  
The Grovyle waited until the machop got close then suddenly jumped high in the air, and one of it's leaf blades started glowing. It plummeted down onto the machop who was looking around, and didn't see that Neo went _up._  
Both the twin who sent out the machop and Janet winced as the while-glowing blade slammed into the machop's shoulder from above.  
The twin recalled the machop without a word. Looking a bit put out.

That still left the tail-glowing skitty and Riolu.

"Riolu! I trust your judgement! Take this one yourself!"

Riolu looked back, and nodded.  
He charged up an Aura Sphere, just in case he might need it, and waited for the skitty to attack.  
The skitty opened it's eyes. It started running towards Riolu who got into a battle stance.  
The skitty started throwing it's Focus Punch, and in mid-swing Riolu grabbed it's tail and flung the poor skitty right into the ground.  
"Nice use of Counter Breeze!" He heard Janet say.  
While the skitty was on the ground he circled around to the back, so when the skitty got up, he hit it from behind with a Force Palm sending it right back down. It left a trench as it skidded along.  
"This seems like an awfully one sided fight." Janet mumbled to herself.  
And right on cue. _"This skitty is awfully weak compared to that swampert." _Riolu remarked.  
Janet decided to try something. _"Well, if that's the scale of what you judge as normal, then you will be severely disappointed by a lot of battles."  
"How did you do that?" _Riolu replied.  
_"I don't know, I just wanted you to hear that without anyone else hearing. Heh, this is gonna make so many less people think I'm crazy that I talk to my riolu."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
_Riolu floored the skitty once again, and this time it didn't get up.

The other twin recalled her skitty without a word, just like her brother.  
She came forward and handed Janet some prize money. Then backed up and they started towards the Pokemon Center.

"We'd best be headed that way too." Janet said to Riolu. "That's the way to the Gym. Come on!"  
She quickly recalled Neo who was watching, and they started running in the direction of Rustboro.

"Riolu!" Riolu stopped and looked around confused, then he remembered. "Latias?"  
"Yeah, right here! You sure you want to go on this big a detour? This might take a very long time!"  
"I'd like to go with Janet for now, if that's okay. I thought we had this conversation already?" "I didn't know she wanted to go all the way to the Champion, with your level and your ability it might not take too long though, and I suppose that if it goes on forever I can always bribe Palkia..."  
"So it's a yes!?"  
"Sure Riolu, I'll be here whenever you need me."  
"Yes! Yay! Thank you Latias!" Riolu said, dancing with glee.  
"You coming Breeze?" He heard Janet say.  
_"Coming~"_ He said, skipping along after his friend.

**  
End Chapter.**  
Are the chapters too short? Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Aura Within.**

Chapter 6: Gym battles and Pokenavs.

They passed another building. "That's the Pokemon center. Trainers bring their pokemon there when the pokemon are sick or injured." She laughed "I should know. We can also stay there for a night or two if we need to."  
Riolu looked at the building with the red roof and nodded.  
"And that's the trainer's school. Kids go there to learn about what they need to become pokemon trainers."  
Riolu wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the huge building to his left. Janet noticed.  
"That... Is the Devon Corporation. They make all sort of things that make life easier for trainers. Such as developing new kinds of Pokeballs, and making Pokenavs."  
Riolu looked at her quizzically.  
"Pokenav is short for 'Pokemon Navigator' you use it for keeping in touch with your trainer friends, and checking where you are on it's map."  
"Speaking of which." A man in a black suit walked up to them. "We're having a promotion of Pokenavs today at the Gym. Whoever beats the leader today gets a free Pokenav!"  
Janet's eyes widened. "Come on Breeze, it's now or never!" She said, and started running towards the Gym, Riolu barely able to keep up on his little legs. "_I'll be able to keep up better once I've evolved..." _He thought.  
She stopped so suddenly Riolu crashed into her.  
Then he recovered and looked at the building in front of them. It was big, and had a sign in front of it that said:

|Rustboro City Pokemon Gym. |  
|Leader: Roxanne, |  
|"The Rock-loving honors student!"|

The Gym itself had big red letters in all caps GYM painted on the front. As if it weren't obvious enough.  
"You ready to go inside?"  
_"Ready as I'll ever be."_  
They walked through the door.  
Janet seemed unaffected by the size of the place and all the rocks inside. She'd probably gone through this tons of times.  
"Hi again Roxanne." Janet said with a wave.  
A woman with brown hair tied with little pink bows replied: "You back to try again? I see you have new pokemon now."  
"And now I'm finally gonna take you down!" Janet replied with a determined look.  
"I see you have at least one pokemon that might cause me problems." Roxanne said.  
"Lets cut right to the chase. I've heard what you have to say many times, no need to repeat yourself another."  
"Fine with me. Geodude lets go!"  
The leader sent out what looked like a rock with arms.  
"Okay! Breeze! Go get that Geodude! Use Force Palm!"  
Breeze ran at the Geodude, his arm pulled back in preparation for the attack.  
"Geodude! Defence Curl then Rollout!"  
The geodude tucked it's arms across it's chest, then started to roll at a high speed towards Riolu.  
They hit, and a bunch of rock dust flew up from the collision. The geodude flew up high towards the ceiling and smashed into a stalactite hanging there. Riolu wasn't sure it was real, but it _was_ falling. The geodude was lucky and landed far away from where it was going to land, but Riolu was right in it's path. Riolu fired Aura Spheres at it, but It didn't stop. It was falling faster than ever and was about to hit him.  
He put his paws protectively over his head, as it fell on him it fragmented into hundreds of little sharp pieces that went everywhere. The part of ground it hit shot up so much dust everyone felt as if they were in a fog. When the fog cleared they saw Riolu at the bottom of the crater the stalactite created, still in the same pose he was in when it was about to hit him. A blue shimmer was in the air around him. As it dissipated Riolu fell to the ground, winded, but not dead, or even injured!  
He had learned Protect._  
"Riolu! You okay?"_ A worried shout sounded in his mind.  
_"Oww, I think I'm fine, just tired." _He said.  
_"You don't have to battle anymore if you don't want to."  
"Yeah, um, okay."_ He sounded a bit stunned from what had happened.  
"Riolu! Return!" She sucked him into his Pokeball and immediately let him out next to her.  
"Looks like I underestimated the strength of your new pokemon." Roxanne said.  
"Go! Seven!" Janet said instead of a comeback.  
Riolu looked up at her. _"Why not Neo?"_ He thought.  
"Go! Geodude!" Roxanne said.  
_"How many of those things does she have?"_ Riolu asked.  
_"Only two... _Seven! Will-o-Wisp!"  
Seven summoned the blue flames and blasted them at the geodude who was too slow to evade them. They didn't do much at first but Janet knew that she just had to wait it out now. Roxanne knew that too.  
"Geodude! Rock Tomb!"  
The geodude lifted rocks off the floor and started flinging them at Seven who used Agility to evade them. The geodude also visibly tired much faster than Riolu's did, probably the effect of the burn.  
"Dig, Seven!"  
Seven disappeared in a flurry of dirt. The geodude looked around wildly knowing that it was vulnerable to that sort of attack.  
"Defence Curl, Geodude!" Roxanne called out.  
Geodude wrapped it's arms around it's chest making it look just like a rock.  
Seven came flying out of the ground from under the geodude's body sending it flying like a basketball through the air. Not nearly as high as Riolu's Force Palm did though, it only flew about nine feet before it landed hard. Not KO-ed yet though, but it's burn took care of that in the next round.  
"Good job Seven!" Janet said as the geodude fell to the ground, and she recalled her vulpix.  
"Okay! Neo, you're up!"  
"Go! Nosepass!' Roxanne called as a response.  
A blob-like blue thing with red nose came onto the field. It was one of the ugliest pokemon Riolu had ever seen. Not that he had seen many, but...  
"Neo! Leaf Blade!"  
Riolu snapped out of his thinking by the sound of the glowing leaf on Neo's arm slamming into the nosepass's chest. _"Does it even have one?_" Riolu thought.  
Nosepass was throwing rocks at Neo, just like the geodude did to Seven. Seven had the speed to dodge them, but it was harder for him to do so.  
"Neo! Solarbeam!"  
Roxanne gasped. If that move was allowed to connect it would end the battle instantly!  
Neo was buisy gathering sunlight so he didn't see the nosepass coming up on him with a Rock Throw. He flung a huge boulder at Neo, it hit.  
Neo fell to the ground, unable to do anything for fear of letting loose the Solarbeam without a target, or worse, at a human.  
He did the only thing he could do. He kept charging his Solarbeam.  
The nosepass was laughing. Well, as best as a nosepass can. He thought he had defeated his opponent. It circled round to the front of Neo, despite Roxanne's desperate signs of 'NO!' and as soon as Neo saw him, he let loose. The nosepass shrieked in pain(?) and fell to the ground. Charred, and KO-ed.

"Congratulations, Janet." Roxanne said, voice just a bit bitter. "You finally beat me. Here is your badge." She handed over a piece of stone-colored metal. The hint vanished from her voice. Now she sounded excited. "I bet you could beat the other Gym leaders easily with that team of yours, and you're only going to get better and find more strong pokemon along the way!"  
"You're right, I am. And after that, who knows. Maybe I'll go to Sinnoh even!"  
"Rogya!" Agreed Riolu.

As they walked out of the Gym towards the Pokemon Center, the same man in a black suit stopped them to look at the badge. He then handed her a Pokenav with a 'Congratulations' and returned to waiting around outside the Gym.

"He doesn't look too happy." Janet mumbled to Riolu.  
_"Well, he's probably been standing there all day."_ Riolu replied.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Janet said, looking back over her shoulder at the man. She shrugged, and continued walking.

**End Chapter.**

Hey? What do you call a pokemon that likes nuts?  
Pecanchu!

How did the Nosepass get into your house?  
It used Stealth Rock!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Aura Within.**

Oops, I forgot to mention. This story (For now) will loosely follow Emerald's storyline.  
I am also sorry about not updating so fast, I've been busy. Also: Short chapter is short. v.v  
**Chapter 7: Peeko?****  
**

After we stopped by the Pokemon Center, we decided to go to the Rusturf tunnel and see if it was cleared yet.  
There was a man there, the same one that gave us the Pokenav. He looked very down, and as we passed him he asked for help.  
"A person from Team Aqua took my goods. Can you get my goods back?"  
"Can you tell us what they look like?" Janet responded, only slightly sarcastically.  
"It's a big brown package." He told us.  
Janet sighed. "Fine."  
We walked together for a while, battling random trainers along the way, until we came to a tunnel. There was an old man outside of it, yelling something.  
"They took my Peeko! How dare they?!" He yelled into the tunnel as we passed by. Janet looked at me and shrugged.

We entered the tunnel and looked around, it wasn't as dark as I'd thought it would be. That said, Janet, with her human eyes couldn't see a thing of course. She sent out her vulpix to blow little jets of fire so she could see._  
__"Who dares enter the tunnel?"_ A pokemon's voice echoed from in front of us. A shadow partly illuminated by the fire flitted by our heads. _  
__"Leave. Now." _It continued, and flew next to the vulpix so we could see what it was. A golbat with horribly long fangs and blood red eyes was right in front of us now. I yelled and thrust out my arms instinctively to try and get it away, out of the corner of my eye (and ear) I saw Janet do the same. It flew down the tunnel and became a shadow again.  
"That was strange." Janet said, looking around to try and spot it, for she didn't see where it went. "Let's continue on, Breeze." She motioned to me and began moving forwards again.

We got about a quarter of the way down the tunnel, and hadn't seen any pokemon yet other than that golbat from earlier. The cry of a wingull reached my ears, but we couldn't be near the other side yet, it was supposed to be blocked off. I looked into the blackness in front of us and spotted the faint outline of a wingull. It stayed in place as if it couldn't move. There was a shadow next to it, but that could have been an odd-shaped rock. We kept moving forwards and it suddenly called out.  
"You want it then? Well come and get it!" The shadow moved back a pace. Janet and I followed and caught up with it.

"I'll just have to get rid of you then." He said confidently, and the golbat from before swooped down from the ceiling. Janet stepped back a pace and sent me forwards to use Aura Sphere. It connected with the golbat and slowed it's descent considerably so when it's Aerial Ace hit my chest it did hardly any damage. I picked up a decent-sized rock and hurled it at the golbat, hitting it's right wing. It made a crunching sound as it hit, and the golbat dropped out of the air hitting the ground hard. Janet looked at me, and told me I did a good job, but she looked a bit scared at how much damage I dealt. The shadow, who was now revealed as a team Aqua grunt, stared at the downed golbat and dropped what he was holding, a brown package and rope. I followed the rope with my eyes and the other end was tied around the wingull's neck. While I was looking at the wingull the grunt made a break for it, bolting past us out of the tunnel. The wingull, once we took the rope off it's neck, followed us out the tunnel.  
When it spotted the old man it cried out happily and flew circles around him. We didn't hear exactly what he said, but he was mumbling happily as he walked back down to Rustboro. We figure that wingull was Peeko.

As we walked back to Rusboro ourselves, the man who wanted the package met us about half-way there. He didn't take the package, but instead directed us to the Devon Corperation's boss's desk. The man asked if we'd deliver the package ourselves to Capt. Stern in Slateport city. Janet immediately agreed, but I was thinking that we shouldn't get into too much, I still had my obligations.

We left the building, and our first stop would be Dewford town and it's Gym leader Brawly. We talked together on ideas of how to get there, for it was an island in the middle of the ocean. We decided on somehow finding a boat...

**Doodo doo oo Yeah eah eah eah Wes am wondering yous redo all be with it Arms up now ska yous fa watch Arrived igjen Hvem as rather tin be with So ror pa eras fotter UN a a a! And swing eras hofter UN - allow to - allow to - allow to! Gjör as wes To that melody Ah ahh ahh ahh! Dance with ourselves Clap eras happens Gjör as wes gjör Take nagrå tread joke blemish Hark and am laughing Miss nots chance Now am failing we have with Caramelldansen! UN - un oa oa UN - un oa oa ao UN - un oa oa UN - un oa oa ao The am becoming a sensation over all flush Pa celebration am arriving all that relax relax Arrived igjen Now am grabbing wes grades omigjen UN - un oa So rør pa eras fötter UN a a a And sprain eras haunches UN - allow to - allow to - allow to Gor as wes Til that melody So arrived and Dance with ourselves Clap eras happens Gjör so wes gjör Toes any tread joke left Hark and am laughing Miss nots chance Now am failing we have with Caramelldansen! Dance with ourselves Clap eras happens Gjör so wes gjör Take negra tread joke left Hark and am laughing Miss nots chance Now am failing we have with Caramelldansen! UN - un oa oa UN - un oa oa ao UN - un oa oa UN - un oa oa ao So arrived and Dance with ourselves Clap eras trade Gjör so wes gjör Toes any tread joke blemish Hark and am laughing Miss nots chance Now am failing we have with Caramelldansen! Dance with ourselves Clap eras happens Gjör so wes gjör Take any tread joke blemish Hark and am laughing Miss nots chance Now am failing we have with CarameldDansen! EPIC FAIL!**


End file.
